Run It Back Again
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: *Based on the Glee Actually Promo when Artie dreams that the Glee club never formed and he attacks Rachel in the library, knocking her into Puck. My take on why his accident caused the Glee Club's formation and what happens with Puckleberry during this little alternative reality. A short one-shot with Puck/Artie/Rachel friendship and a Glee reunion at the end.


**Run It Back Again  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
A Puckleberry One Shot**

Rachel Berry absolutely despised her life. She hated high school. She hated being a friendless loser. She hated the fact that she was a god for shaken senior and had never been kissed. She'd never even had a boyfriend before. She'd never once been on a date before and her life was a mess. And she was going nowhere-fast. Sure, she had incredible grades that could probably get her into school she wanted to go to, but what good was college when it wouldn't help her become what she really wanted to be? Rachel didn't want to be a teacher or a lawyer or a doctor. She wanted to be a performer and she wanted to be on Broadway.

She knew that she had talent. She'd known from a young age that she had just what it took in order to be a true star. She knew her voice was often a cause of disruption at her Synagogue when she'd perform for some reason. She understood that her acting talents always got her the lead in the school play. But what did she have to make her stand out when she was auditioning against teenagers who had National winning Glee Clubs to place on their resume for colleges? She had the lead in at least a dozen musicals and an incredible reputoire of her own from her vocal, acting, and dance classes. But she wouldn't stand out.

Only one elective for her career of choice did not make her look dedicated. It made her look lazy, despite the constant studying and rehearsal schedule she kept herself to. She was strict with herself and made sure to eat right, drink only beverages that were good for her throat and to only perform. She worked out for hours upon hours. She was flawless when it came to a performance, but looking at an application, one would assume that she merely thought she was because she was the best in small town Lima, Ohio. She was merely a big fish in a small pond. Not even close to the best of the best.

Which was why she was stuck working in the library during her few free periods. It wasn't like she had friends to spend them with, after all. Besides, just because boys didn't want to date her, it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy looking at the cute football players. In particular, the extremely tall, dark haired star quarterback who was also a spectacle power forward on the basketball team. And his mohawked best friend who was one of the few other Jewish students at the school-besides the creepy red-haired boy that seemed to think Rachel was actually interested in _dating _somebody who paid more attention to gossip than the paparazzi.

"What's going on?" Rachel jumped as a strong grip wrapped itself around her small wrist. Everything about her was small. She stood at just above five feet tall, with dainty features and tiny muscles that bent expertly when she danced. She had short limbs-with the exception of her mile long legs that were often left bare, with the except of her tiny, pleated and plaid mini skirts and the knee socks she paired with them underneath her high heeled Mary Janes to try and give herself a little bit of height. She had a fairly decent sized chest, but compared to popular girls-like Santana Lopez's-it was barely average.

She studied the spiky haired, tall boy in the varsity football letterman jacket. He was lanky, with square framed black, wire-framed glasses covering his blue-green eyes, heavy on the blue. He was pale, with a crooked, boy-band worthy grin. He was cute, but Rachel had no idea who he was. She'd never even seen the male before, despite the fact he obviously went to school with her and was clearly a popular male, due to the red and white jacket he was wearing with his straight leg skinny jeans that reminded her strongly of what Kurt Hummel, the closest thing to a friend she had, often wore.

"I don't-I don't even know who you are!" Rachel stuttered, pulling on her arm to try and break free. But the boy only tightened his own, strong grip on her and yanked him towards her. "Will you let me go?" She asked, eyes growing wide as she yanked on her arm, trying to break free as she frantically searched around for somebody to help her. "Let me go!" She insisted, pulling on her arm when she realized that nobody was going to come to her rescue. She fell free of the boy's grasp and fell backwards, hitting a solid, firm chest that was obviously a very strong male's torso. Definitely a football player.

"Woah, hold up there," a smooth, deep voice said. She knew that voice very well. She knew its owner just as well. Noah Puckerman, the only other Jewish boy in her grade, besides that obnoxious Jacob Ben Israel who was always trying to snap a picture of Rachel for his website. Noah Puckerman, who was so kind and polite to her when they were at temple, but so rude to her at school when he tossed a slushy into her face and forced her to run to the nearest bathroom in tears to change her wardrobe and try and salvage her hair, before too many people saw her public humiliation for the day.

She gulped, fully expecting to be blamed for what had happened. After all, the boy who she'd been trying to escape from had been a football player. That meant he was one of Puck's minions. That meant he was a cruel and heartless teenage boy who had probably been put up to this by either Puck himself in a new form of torture for Rachel or that he had been told to try and embarrass Rachel by Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, or Brittany Pierce who had probably hinted that they would have sex with him if he did that little task for them. The Unholy Trinity was famous for little pranks that didn't get them in trouble themselves.

Of course, ever since Quinn had gotten knocked up by Finn Hudson back in the tenth grade, she hadn't been so close to the other two members of the Unholy Trinity, who seemed to have gotten even closer than ever for some odd reason. After Quinn had been kicked off the Cheerios-the high school cheerleading team-for getting pregnant, she had never been able to get her spot back. And that made her almost as unpopular as Rachel was. Still, she was attractive and she had that bad-ass label now, since she'd gotten pregnant, so boys still would do absolutely anything for a chance to get in her pants.

That was the very least of Rachel's concerns at the moment though, because right now she was trapped between a boy who seemed adamant about finding out whatever information he was trying to get her to tell him and would do anything-even cut off the circulation in her wrist-to get it, and two very popular, very powerful and very strong football players who should not be messed with. Ever. They could ruin Rachel's life faster than a negative word from Santana Lopez could any day. Finn and Puck, the very best of friends, were the two most feared people in the entire high school and Rachel had just pissed them off.

* * *

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing to her?" Noah Puckerman growled, looking straight ahead with a scowl smacked on his face as he narrowed his eyes at the scrawny excuse for a football player standing before him. He hands were resting firmly on the shoulders of the tiny brunette that had just been pushed into him and he was pissed off. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Even if he should know who this kid was, since he was apparently a football player.

But, if Puck took the time to learn every member of the football team, he wouldn't have room for them information he needed to know. Anybody who wasn't a starter or in his grade was ignored. He didn't give them a second thought, so it didn't really bother him that he had absolutely no idea who the hell this guy was. Because there were just so many football players that Puck wouldn't be able to recognize or call out by name if their names weren't conveniently placed on their jackets.

Anyways, Puck was going to find out who this ass hole was, because while he might be a jerk who bullied girls non stop, he was a perfect gentleman. He took no for an answer because he understood that no meant no. And he hated any guy who thought he could use his strength as an advantage against a girl. Besides, Rachel Berry, the girl in his arms, was a fellow Jew and if there was one thing Puck did, he looked out for his fellow Jews. It was just how he rolled.

"I asked you a freaking question!" Puck said, pushing Rachel back slightly so that he was in front of her, acting as the protector. Acting as if he were her knight in shining armor. And he knew how totally ridiculous that was, with his reputation and all, but there was something about this girl that made him very protective of her. He felt as if he would do anything to ensure her safety, which was crazy with the amount of slushies that he'd tossed her way in the past four years.

"Puck, dude, relax," Finn said, reaching out and placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. The thing about Finn was that he assumed he could calm Puck down with a friendly request and a hand placed calmly and gently on his shoulder. Really, all that did was make Puck even angrier because he got annoyed with his best friend for acting like such an ass and not getting annoyed with him, making him feel like he had no right at all to get angry at whatever he was mad at, even when he had a perfect reason.

"I'm not going to fucking relax, Hudson! He was freaking assaulting a girl and that shit ain't kosher-especially when she's a god damn Jew! Seriously, who the hell are you, because I'm reporting you to Tanaka as soon as freaking possible," Puck said, turning his attention back to the scrawny boy. Seriously, the dude was even skinnier than that Kurt Hummel kid was that he was always tossing into dumpsters and throwing slushies at. He knew it wasn't cool to pick on gay kids, but Kurt made it too easy.

"Noah," Rachel spoke up softly. Her voice was light and gentle, barely more than a whisper. He could barely even hear it. But the fact that she called him by his real name shocked him enough that he hesitated. "Noah, it's alright-really. Don't do anything rash, please," She whispered, her tiny little hand reaching up to take Finn's place on his shoulder. And somehow, that tiny little girl managed to calm him down when his best friend could only make him angrier.

"I don't want to see you near her again, got it?" Puck said, narrowing his eyes at the kid-he could see Abrams written on the back of the kid's jacket and was slightly annoyed to see that the last name didn't even ring the slightest bell to him. "I mean it. Don't talk to her, don't look at her and don't come near her," He threatened as he turned around, wrapping an arm around Rachel as he started to walk away, forcing her to fall into step besides him. And he couldn't even think of a reason for why he was doing any of it.

* * *

"What the hell was all that about?" Santana Lopez snarled at Noah Puckerman after school that day as she kicked off of his locker where she'd been waiting for him for a good three minutes. "What the hell is up with that rumor that you and Rapaul went off together during free period because you decided to be all heroic?" She asked in disgust as she fell into step besides him.

The glossy haired, curvy, Latino cheerleader had a very unattractive scowl etched across her face and her usually dark and thoughtful eyes were full of bitter hatred and slight jealousy as she waited for a response from her 'boyfriend' (Read: Sex Pal and/or Fuck Buddy) about the horrible rumor somebody had cruelly made up about him. SHe refused to believe it was true.

"S'not a rumor, Satan," Puck rolled his eyes as he opened the door for her, something he never did before. And then she saw who was directly behind her, and who Puck seemed to almost be waiting for. Rachel Freaking Berry, the itty bitty midget that Santana had deemed as Man Hands because of her...well, because Santana didn't like the girl.

"The hell you mean it's not a rumor? And what the hell are you doing walking with her like the two of you are best friends all of a sudden?" Santana snapped, whirling around on her heel to face the Jewish pair as they fell into an easy stride, side by side, matching each other's steps perfectly, without a single flaw. As if they were some sort of couple.

"I'm giving her a ride home. She doesn't drive," Puck shrugged. "And it's not a rumor because it's true. Some ass hole of a football player was mauling her in the library today and I'm not letting a fellow Jew get man handled by some no-name football jock I don't even remember being on the team," Puck rolled his eyes again.

Santana seethed, turning bright read as she turned back around to continue her walk towards Puck's truck. She hated it when Puck rolled his eyes at her. And she despised it when he was in one of his nice-guy moods. And now, because of that fact, she was going to be stuck in Puck's truck with the annoying little Jewish princess Puck felt so passionate about.

Even when he was tossing slushies in her face, he got mad when Santana and Brittany picked on her. When Quinn said something negative about the short girl, Puck got all pissed and refused to talk to anybody for the rest of the day. And when he talked about her? She was his 'hot little Jewish American princess'. Santana didn't even have a nickname from him, unless Satan counted.

"Really, Noah, if it's going to be some sort of problem between you and your girlfriend, I can just call one of my fathers to give me a ride. Or I can walk. It's honestly not that far and I would hate to cause problems in your relationship because you feel pity for me, since I'm a fellow Jew, as you keep saying," Rachel said.

THat was the thing about her. She couldn't just say what she meant. SHe had to rant and ramble and use big words and complex sentences. It drove Santana crazy. And she was just so careless about flashing the fact that she had two gay fathers, as if it were perfectly normal. Santana had nothing against gay people, of course, but they lived in freaking OHIO! People judged people there.

"You're not causing any troub-oh, shit, I can only fit two people up in the front. I'm gonna have to use the back," Puck swore as he opened the front door of his trunk. "Satan, your house is farther. Climb in the back," He instructed as he pushed his chair back. Santana glared at him as she lifted herself into the truck and climbed inside, taking a seat all the way in the back. She never sat there. Ever.

"Really, Noah, I can go and get another ride. I really don't want to ruin any plans you and Santana may have had for tonight. I understand that it's a Friday and now that the football season is over it's the first free Friday you two have had without a game to interfere with your-"Rachel began another one of her super polite rants as Santana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, my hot little Jewish American Princess, and enjoy the ride," Puck said, walking around the side of the truck and opening Rachel's door for her. He lifted her by the waist and picked her up, placing her in the front passenger seat before closing the door behind her and making his way back towards the driver's side, climbing inside.

Now Santana was absolutely annoyed. If she wanted a private name for only herself to call Puck, she needed to call him Puckerman. And football coaches called him Puckerman so it wasn't even a sweet, couple-like name. And he never, _ever _helped her into his truck, besides the fact that his tires were as high as her knee was, causing her to struggle to get inside. So, Santana snapped.

"Well, isn't that just adorable? You two have got personal nick names for one another and Puckerman's turning into a fine and dandy little Southern gentleman, isn't he? Wow, continue your little love feast. Please, don't mind me sitting back here," Santana said bitterly, leaning forward and poking her head between the seats. She was not going to be ignored.

"Santana, seriously? Grow the fuck up and lay off of her, okay? She's not some kind of freak. She's nice and she's pretty damn funny, so just lay off," Puck growled, pulling from the parking lot and starting to drive down the street. In the wrong direction for Rachel's house, but the right direction to get to Santana's house.

"You're heading towards my house, Puckerman. I thought you were dropping Rachel off first. That was the reason you stuck me in the stupid back seat, wasn't it?" Santana said bitterly. She leaned back on the seat and placed her feet under her. If he was going to ignore her and boss her around, she was going to mess with his truck, his pride and joy.

"Oops, guess we're getting rid of you first. FOrce of habit, I guess," Puck said innocently. But Santana knew that look in his eyes. She knew what was going on. He was done with her and he was moving on. Santana had lost. Puckerman was no longer her property. Instead, he belonged to none other than Rachel Barbra Berry, the midget with the voice.

* * *

"So you really have no idea who that guy in the library was? Or what he was talking about?" Puck asked the question he'd been dying to ask since their free period as they pulled out of Santana's driveway.

"I have no clue. I've never seen him before in my life. And I was talking to Kurt and Mercedes about what happened as well-the gossiping divas were dying to know-"

"What did they have to say, Rachel? I thought we went over the whole babbling thing? Cut to the point and people will enjoy talking to you a whole lot more," Puck teased her with a playful grin on his face as he spoke.

"They said that they've never heard of a football player named Abrams. And when I pointed him out to them in the hallways they both said that they've never seen him before either," Rachel shrugged.

"How does a new kid that nobody's noticed before have a varsity letterman jacket?" Puck frowned, trying to figure out what was going on. "The name sounds oddly familiar though, but I don't know why..." He muttered.

"I know," Rachel agreed. "Actually, Mercedes and Kurt both said they remember the name from somewhere, but they know for a fact that it wasn't a football player," She told him.

She really didn't want to talk about the library though, so she reached towards the radio and clicked the button to turn it on. Then she began to fiddle with the dial until she reached a station she assumed they could both agree on.

"Country? Really, Berry, we're going to listen to country music?" Puck asked her in exasperation. He raised an eyebrow at her as she gave him a confused look and she realized he was messing with her. She thought.

"Everybody loves country music, Noah," Rachel rolled her eyes as she turned the music up just as a Keith Urban song ended. "Everybody, that's why country stars always win Idol!" She beamed.

"Yeah, that's true. Country music is pretty bad ass...not as bad ass as me, of course, but it's pretty bad ass all the same. Now, no more talking. I like this song," He said as the intro to the next song started.

Rachel brightened up happily at the notes being played, and then, as soon as the first verse started, something very strange happened in that truck. Something that neither of them could explain in the slightest.

_"Picture perfect memories, scattered all across the floor/Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore," _Rachel sang along with the music, receiving a look of curiosity from Puck.

But, surprisingly enough, he joined in with her, and sang along with each and every phrase he was supposed to. And Rachel actually allowed him to sing the male lines, shocked at how amazing his voice appeared to be.

"Woah..."Rachel breathed as Puck turned onto her street. "That was...what _was _that?" She asked him, turning to face him on the bench seat just a little bit, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"We...you...I...Berry, I'm not quite sure what that was or how I can explain it, but I'm pretty damn sure it didn't happen on our own accord...and something makes me think it all goes back to what that kid was on about today," Puck whispered.

"Glee club!" Rachel exclaimed, slapping the dashboard as Puck turned into her driveway. "Oh my god! I can't believe I...but...wait a second...McKinley hasn't had a proper glee club that went to competitions-or a glee club at all-since..."

"Glee club? What the hell is a Glee Club supposed to be, Rachel?" Puck asked, turning to face her. It was as if neither of them realized that they were sitting in her driveway, talking about what had possessed them to sing that duet together.

"It's like a show choir-a group, like a chorus, but there's dancing and you go to competitions and advance onto the next stage after every victory," Rachel explained quickly.

"You were in a glee club with that guy? What happened that made him dress up like a football player, sneak into McKinley and attack you in the middle of the library?" Puck asked.

"No, no-I was only ever in one glee club and it was at McKinley, but at the beginning of sophomore year it ended, because Sandy got fired," Rachel explained, silencing him with a serious look.

"So he was in that glee club? How is it that nobody knows who he is if he was in that glee club that was for McKinley? You're not making any sense right now, Rachel," Puck sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I was in a glee club with him...and you were there. That's why he listened to you. He _knows _you. And in the hall...when I showed Mercedes and Kurt who he was? He waved at them as if they were friends!" Rachel said.

"SO? What does any of that mean? You do realize that Kurt and Mercedes could be pulling some sort of trick on you with this guy, right?" Puck asked with a sigh, trying to understand this girl.

"Something is going on right now. Something that we've all forgotten about and are forced to act like it never happened. And only he remembers-he was in a wheel chair!" Rachel exclaimed, slapping the dashboard again.

"He was in a-wait a second...a human torpedo. He was on the football team. But Tanaka wasn't our coach. We had a girl...that looked like a dude. Bieste...her name was Coach Bieste and we actually started to win with her there!" Puck said.

"What are you talking about, Noah? None of that makes even the slightest bit of sense at all. A handi-capped boy could not be on the football team and Tanaka has been the coach since the-"

"Why are you calling me Noah? Nobody knows my name's Noah. Even at Temple, everybody calls me Puck and I've never heard my mom or sister call me Noah in front of you," Puck said. "You've never called me it before today," He added on.

"I...it just feels natural, you know? It's like...I feel like I've always called you Noah. You seem like a Noah...like my Noah. And I feel like I know you. Better than I know anybody else and better than anybody else knows you," She whispered.

"Yeah...yeah, my hot little Jewish American princess, I understand what you're saying. I feel the exact same way," He whispered, leaning across the bench seat and placing a kiss on her lips, leaving her silent for once, before she got out of the car and hurried inside.

* * *

"The New Directions. Tell us all about them." Puck commanded at lunch the next day.

He was sliding into an empty chair at an empty table in the cafeteria with Rachel on the other side of that Abrams kid between them.

"Noah, don't be so rash. Your name's Artie, right?" Rachel asked sweetly.

Once again, Puck melted at the sound of his name from her lips.

It just felt so right, hearing her voice say is name.

"Do you guys remember it all now?" Artie asked excitedly.

"Bits and pieces." Puck muttered.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Rachel wondered.

"I made a Christmas wish. I wanted to be able to walk," Artie whispered, slightly ashamed with himself.

"Because you couldn't walk after the accident...you were in a wheel chair for life," Rachel whispered.

"Yeah...and, well, I woke up the morning after I made the wish and I could walk." Artie said.

"And?" Rachel prompted.

"It was like the accident never happened. My parents didn't even remember me ever getting hurt," Artie shrugged.

"And?" Puck asked.

"And then I got to school and there was no glee club. The New Directions never existed." Artie said.

"Everything was different, right?" Rachel asked.

"Totally Twilight Zone," Puck whistled.

"I want everything to go back to normal. I mean, people don't even know who I am here!" Artie complained.

"I had friends...I had boyfriends...Finn and I were dating, weren't we?" Rachel asked, eyes bright.

Puck clenches his fists at her excitement over a relationship with Finn.

"Actually, you and FInn got engages," Artie said meekly. "And then broke up when you went to NYADA for-"

"I got into NYADA? I went to school for music?" Rachel squealed.

"What about me?" Puck asked.

"You went straight to LA for your pool cleaning business..."

"DId people know Quinn's baby was mine?"

"What are you-"

"Yes. Rachel told Finn as soon as she was sure."

"Did we keep her?"

"How come Rachel remembers dating Finn but neither of you remembers baby gate?"

"I told you it was bits and pieces!" Puck snapped.

"And my memory is coming back much better than Noah's," Rachel smirked.

"You gave the baby to Rachel's mom..."

"I had a mom?"

"No, you still had two dates, but sophomore year you found out that your mother was Shelby Corcoran," Artie explained.

"You mean to tell me that all of this happened because of the Glee club?"

"I still don't get how my being able to walk altered everything so much that there was no Glee club," Artie sighed.

"Do you know who you hit in the accident?" Rachel wondered.

"Yes...she was a teacher at the school."

"Who?"

"Lillian Adler-"

"She was the old GLee club director! WHen Mr. Shue was in school!"

"What's that-"

"She was the reason Mr. Shue started up the glee club."

"She never died so her picture never got put up in the trophy case," Rachel whispered.

"Meaning he didn't see her picture when he found out the club was cancelled," Artie said.

"So he never got inspired to start up the club..."Rachel shook her head.

The three sat there, side by side, staring down at the table as they tried to figure out what to do next.

And then Artie spoke up and broke the tension.

"Did you two remember the affair we all liked to call Puckleberry?"

"Puckleberry?" Rachel wondered.

"The fuck is that?"

"You two, when you're dating."

"We dated?" Puck asked, not able to contain his smile.

"For a week, but we all waited for you to get back together. You brought out the best in one another," He shrugged.

* * *

"Rachel!" TIna Cohen-Chang raced towards the graduated senior and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Oh my god, did you hear about what happened at Sectionals? We never loose at Sectionals, Rachel!" The beautiful, talented Asian senior complained to her idol. THe girl she'd been in a glee club with for three years, back when she was a freshman and the lovely, talented Rachel Berry had been a sophomore. "We didn't even get to finish our performance and we lost!" Tina whined, breaking free from her grip on Rachel to break up the hug before moving on to tell the next alumni her tragic story.

"Rachel!" Finn Hudson beamed as hugged his ex-girlfriend and ex-fiancee in greeting. "I'm so happy you came home for the Holiday concert. Our fight was stupid and we shouldn't stop talking after-"

"RACHEL!" A fiery mess of tanned skin and glossy, jet black hair raced past Finn and tore him away from Rachel as she wrapped herself around the tiny girl. "I missed you, chica! How dare you not call me non stop! Do you know how annoying it is to get all the details of your life second hand? I thought that we agreed to be friends after high school and actually stay in touch unlike those losers who only say they're going to stay in touch?" Santana Lopez laughed.

"Stop hogging the Berry! It's my turn to see her!" Quinn Fabray whined. The blonde haired beauty hip-bumped Santana out of the way, winking at her best friend, as she hugged Rachel. "Before you start on how I haven't used the train ticket-you haven't used yours yet either, so you can't place all the blame on me," She stuck her tongue out like an immature little kid.

"Oh, no, I know that's not the diva of Lima over there who didn't come give me a hug before anybody else!" Mercedes Jones loud voice boomed as she made her way over towards Rachel to give her a hug. Slowly, the other members of the glee club from Rachel's three years in the club made their way over to greet her with a big hug, some even giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel was ecstatic to see all of her old friends again-of course she was. She'd missed them all so much. But there was one face she was dying to see once again. A person she'd been texting and calling non stop, despite their three hour time difference.

Rachel had loved her three years as a member of the New Directions. She'd become like family to each and every member of the club. But, there were only thee members who knew how different everything could have been, if Mr. SHuester hadn't united them all into a solid unit, becoming the National champions that they were. Artie Abrams, who had caused the alternate reality that was a little too Star-War-like for Rachel's taste-and Noah Puckerman, the only other people who had been able to remember anything before or after they had returned to the real world. The trio had a tight little bond and they constantly kept in touch.

"My hot little Jewish American Princess!" A loud, excited voice that usually never got excited that easily shouted as a strong, broad shouldered and tall boy-who still managed to pull off a mohawk-came rushing towards the tiny girl. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of the ground, spinning her around. "I've missed you so much!" He exclaimed as he set back on the ground, allowing her to hug the wheel-chair clad boy he'd pushed over towards her.

"Artie!" Rachel beamed, gibing him a hug. "Noah, I've missed you too," Rachel smiled up at him.

"Good," He said as he pulled her close and kissed her right on the lips.

After they'd returned, they had all been in their separate lives, Noah in California, Rachel in New York and Artie in Ohio. They'd instantly called one another to talk about their 'shared dream'. And somewhere along the way, Puck had realized that he loved the tiny girl and wasn't going to let another opportunity to get with her go back. He was going to make her his girlfriend if it was the last thing he did. So, when he finally pulled away from the kiss, he didn't hesitate for a second before he quickly asked her to be his girlfriend, loud enough for everybody to hear him.

And when Rachel responded with a yes and kissed him back, Artie took that opportunity to smirk at the club and place a hand out.

"Pay up," He said smugly. Alright, so maybe he'd used the dream as an advantage in their pool for when Puckleberry would get back together. So what? He was crippled and the reason they were all so close. He deserved something from it.


End file.
